K. Rool, Skurvy, and their Pirates Threaten Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket/The Team, Except Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, Captured
(Later in the forest, Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi are on lookout for any pirate activity. As they sat down to continue their work, the girls were talking about what other memories Tippi might have) Serena: So, basically you have other magic as Lady Timpani, right? Iris: Like fire, ice, you name them? (Axew chirps in curiosity) Tippi: I’m recalling my powers slowly. So I don’t know what my powers are besides healing abilities. Iris: Well, I can’t wait to see what powers you have, Tippi. I bet it’ll be awesome! Serena: Yeah. And I hope it’s pretty, and more powerful. Tippi: Do you think that I'll be able to change back to my original form again? Serena and Iris: I’m pretty sure. (With the conversation over after Tippi smiled softly, they continued their lookout. Then, K. Rool and Skurvy quietly emerged from the bushes behind the four and then they spoke up, startling them and getting their attention) K. Rool: Hello again. Skurvy: Nice to meet you, Tippi. (While Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi glared, they got suspicious. K. Rool and Skurvy then walked up to the four and K. Rool held his hand out for Tippi to land on) K. Rool: Or, as Skurvy and I recall, Lady Timpani, correct? (The four realized what the two villains said and glared) Iris: (Angrily) My sister, Axew, and I already know who she is. Tippi: (Angrily) And I already know about you both. Serena: (Angrily) So bug off, Royal and Sea Crocfishes before we get Ash and his friends. (Shocked on the insults, K. Rool and Skurvy remained calm at first. Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi were about to leave when K. Rool and Skurvy rushed in front of them, making them stop) Skurvy: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! K. Rool: Girls! There is something you must know about us…. (Before they exploded in anger, Serena calmly and quickly beat them to the answer) Serena: (Flatly) You’re not a Royal and Sea Crocfishes? K. Rool and Skurvy: (Surprised and confused) Huh? Serena: We know you’re gonna shout that. (They try to walk away again when K. Rool and Skurvy stopped them again by running in front of them in anger at first) Skurvy: (Furiously) Why you…! K. Rool: (Furiously) Hear us out, you…! (They quickly calm themselves) Skurvy: Sorry about that. K. Rool: Just hear us out. Iris: We got nothing to hear about you. Tippi: So leave us alone. Serena: Yeah! You'll never beat Ash and our friends and you're gonna be defeated like the Royal and Sea Crocfishes you are. (The two villains reacted calmly at the insult again, then smirked evilly suddenly, much to their confusion) K. Rool: I would watch what you say. Skurvy: You'll get your tongues.... (They snap their fingers on cue for something) K. Rool and Skurvy: Tied up. (In a flash, to the shock of Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi, they see the pirates appear behind them and just before they screamed, Ratigan and Muska quickly gagged Serena and Iris with cloths while Don Karnage and Dimentio grabbed Axew and Tippi and locked them in a sphere-shaped cage and a glass sound-proof sphere respectively. K. Rool and Skurvy smiled evilly at the silhouettes of Serena and Iris getting captured and tied up, seeing their persuasion plan is unfolding at last. At another part of the forest, Meowth was carving at twigs while Jessie, James, Bleck, and Klang sat there calmly, waiting patiently for the morning of Ash’s team’s mission to come by their campfire) James: How long until morning, Jessie? Jessie: Not sure. Klang: (Looking at his watch) According to my watch, it’s already 11:30 PM here. (The others looked at their watches too and realized Klang is right) Jessie: Huh. Bleck: You have a point. Meowth: So we’ll just wait until daybreak like Ash said. (They nod in agreement. They resumed their relaxing when suddenly, the campfire went out with one single blow from a gust of wind. Noticing that, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got up confused, then suddenly, they heard two familiar voices) Skurvy: (Voice-over) Whoops. Don’t play with fire. K. Rool: (Voice-over) You might get burned. (Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket looked around in confusion when suddenly, K. Rool and Skurvy walked up quietly behind them with smug evil smirks. As soon as K. Rool spoke up, Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket jumped in surprise and noticed him and Skurvy) K. Rool: You should know better than that. (Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket glared at them) K. Rool: (Sarcastically) And yes, I know what you five are thinking. (Mockingly) “Oh, Captain and Admiral, we befriended Ash Ketchum and his friends and decided to betray you.” (Seriously and in a normal voice with an evil smug smirk) Is that right? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, still glaring, gave K. Rool and Skurvy the cold shoulder and crossed their arms) Jessie: (Angrily) What’s it to you? James: (Angrily) As if we’ll rejoin you. Meowth: (Angrily) We’re no longer your mates or crew members anymore! Bleck: (Angrily) So beat it! Klang: (Angrily) And I also learned of how evil you are! (Suddenly, the rest of the pirates came out with evil smirks, getting Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck’s attention, carrying a huge gold sphere carrying something) Dimentio: (Sarcastically) But we missed you guys. Quackerjack: (Sarcastically) We really need you. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: (Angrily) Not interested. (The pirates smirked, turning Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket’s anger into confusion) Meowth: Why are you still smirking? We said no way, Jose. (K. Rool and Skurvy walked in front of them, still smirking evilly) K. Rool: Skurvy and I will make you an offer you can’t refuse. Skurvy: So take it or regret it. Bleck: You’re just trying to trick us. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck were about to walk away, when K. Rool and Skurvy stopped them again) Skurvy: Not so fast. It’s more than a trick. K. Rool: This’ll probably change your mind. For you see, they are already well-aware of this…. Upcoming deal. Klang: (Confused) What do you mean "They?" (K. Rool snaps his fingers, and Dimentio and Quackerjack removed the sphere, revealing two huge bags carrying two objects and the sphere cage and glass sphere containing Axew and Tippi respectively. Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang noticed them and became shocked) Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang: Tippi and Axew?! Dimentio: And don't forget them. (He pulls the bags' openings down halfway, revealing Serena and Iris, gagged and their hands tied behind their backs and ankles tied together. Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket ran up to them to save the four when Dimentio teleported himself and the captives to another spot nearby. After Serena and Iris were stuffed in the bags again, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck turned to K. Rool and Skurvy in anger) Jessie: Let them go, you jerks! (She lunged at K. Rool and Skurvy, but the two dodged, making Jessie lunge at the ground instead. As Jessie recovered thanks to James, K. Rool and Skurvy explained their deal) K. Rool: Ah-ah-ah! You must hear this deal. Skurvy: If you rejoin us and betray Ketchum and his friends, let us capture the boy's team, except Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, at Skull Rock so they will witness the three's defeat at the hands of our warriors, while under a confession-proof spell along with these four…. (He points at Dimentio's spot, and Dimentio removed Serena and Iris from the bags, but kept them bound and gagged) Skurvy: Then we’ll let you guys go free. K. Rool: And you, Bleck, can be with Tippi anytime you like. (Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket looked at the hostages in concern and then turned to K. Rool and Skurvy in suspicion) Klang: So basically, you want us to let you kill Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends, right? Skurvy: No, just hurt them is all. And besides, it’s just a little vengeance. K. Rool: And what do you owe them, huh? (K. Rool and Skurvy goes over to Serena, Iris, and Dimentio and while K. Rool grabbed Serena with his hand from under her chin, Skurvy grabbed Iris from under her chin, and Dimentio held Axew and Tippi's prisons) K. Rool: Aren’t these girls and their Axew more important? (He aims his hook at Serena's face) K. Rool: Now answer us that. Skurvy: Are they more important? Meowth: Stop it! Bleck: You’ll hurt them! Klang: Is this a trick question?! K. Rool and Skurvy: Aren’t they?! (K. Rool held his hook at Serena's face even more and even Skurvy aimed his hand cannon at Iris and Dimentio slowly and magically began shocking Axew and Tippi with the shocking mechanism on their prisons. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, instead of answering the question, reluctantly gave in upon seeing them suffer in concern) Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: Fine! We’ll help you! Meowth: But only if Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS don’t get hurt by you! Bleck: And make sure Axew and those girls are safe from any harm! (Dimentio deactivates the shocking mechanisms with an evil smirk) Dimentio: Wise choice. K. Rool: Fine! That’s a fair deal. Skurvy: Axew and these girls will be safe from harm. (They and Dimentio release their grips on Serena, Iris, and the prisons containing Axew and Tippi and K. Rool and Skurvy continued the deal offer while, with Dimentio, walking over to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) K. Rool: And we’ll not lay a finger, or a hook…. Skurvy: Or weapons…. K. Rool and Skurvy: On Ash Ketchum and his friends. James: That’s exactly what you said to Satsuki before. K. Rool: As we’re aware, but we mean it. And, if Axew or any of those girls get hurt, then the confession-proof spell casted on the one who gets hurt will break. Skurvy: And if they come clean on this deal to anyone, then the rest of your confession-proof spells will break too. So, is it a deal? (Dimentio holds his hands out to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck. The five hesitated) K. Rool: You know, we don’t have time. Skurvy: We got plans right about now! Dimentio: Going once, going twice? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck hesitantly turned to Axew and the girls and after they shook their heads “No” with a pleading look, the five got determined and turned to Dimentio, K. Rool, and Skurvy) Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket: Deal! K. Rool and Skurvy: Yes! Dimentio: The deal is set! (Then with that, much to the horror of the hostages, Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket took each of their hands and shook them with both of Dimentio’s hands. As soon as they touched to shake, a blue light surrounded the five and the hostages, making them grimace in pain. After the light died down, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck dropped onto the ground while Axew and the girls drooped, feeling like they are disoriented) Dimentio: Now the spell may make you a little queasy. Skurvy: That’s right. (After Team Rocket, Klang, Bleck, Axew, and the girls came to, Dimentio picked up a fallen tree bark with a levitation spell and said this next) Dimentio: Why not just, sit down? (On “Down,” he casts the bark at Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang, knocking them down onto their backs while Axew and the girls watched in shock and concern. As Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang recovered, K. Rool and Skurvy came up to them with evil smirks) K. Rool: Now how does that feel when you betray us? Skurvy: Isn’t it just peachy? (They turned to Axew and the girls still smirking evilly) Skurvy: And there’s a new thing we forgot to mention. K. Rool: Yes. (They both went up to Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi) K. Rool: Now, Axew, girls. A deal’s a deal. Skurvy: That’s right. (K. Rool then nods at Don Karnage and then the anthro wolf unties and ungags Serena and Iris and released Axew and Tippi from their prisons, making them cough at first, as if they suffocated a bit) Iris: (Angrily) You jerks! (Just when Iris and Axew jumped at them to punch them, Skurvy grabbed them savagely) Skurvy: Now behave yourself! K. Rool: And stay put with us until Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage…. (K. Rool and Skurvy leered evilly with their evil smirks at Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) K. Rool: Kills Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. (The good guys realized in shock) Jessie: Wait! You said…! K. Rool: (Laughs evilly) You five are so gullible! (Mockingly) ''Make sure they’re safe! ''(Seriously after laughing evilly along with the crew) As if we’ll spare Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Skurvy: We said K. Rool and me won’t hurt them. But our warriors will. Meowth: (In disbelief) So that deal…? (K. Rool and Skurvy gave evil smugs and Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck slowly got angry) Meowth: You…! K. Rool: Shoo. Go get the boy and his friends. (After glancing at Axew and the girls in guilt, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck reluctantly then ran off to go reluctantly betray Ash and his friends. After they were gone, Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi glared at the pirates) Tippi: How could you?! Serena: You won’t get away with this! Skurvy: Oh really? K. Rool: You’re gonna stick around our ship. So relax, enjoy the show down there. Iris: And what show are you talking about? K. Rool: The downfall of Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Skurvy: And not to worry, their recruits that came along with you will join you. (Then, K. Rool and Skurvy nods at the pirates, and they grabbed the four captives again. Back on the ship later, Merlock grabbed Iris and Drake grabbed Serena, pinning them to a wall with the two and even Axew and Tippi, who are held by Rasputin and Ratigan, struggling to break free. But unfortunately, Merlock and Drake shackled Serena and Iris’ wrists above their heads and their ankles together, making them release their grips on them. Then Tippi and Axew are locked in an escape-proof cage) Serena: I can’t believe you tricked them like that! K. Rool: Now, now. We’re gonna meet up with your friends at Skull Rock and bring the others here. Skurvy: All except Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Dumptruck: So sit back and enjoy yourselves. (He turns the screen on, revealing Ash and his friends sleeping at their camp, but Loki and the Sharpedo are nowhere to be seen) K. Rool: This vision camera will focus on your precious Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS only. Skurvy: And when we capture everyone else, we’ll let you, and our five traitors, watch our first Uni-Mind target. K. Rool: Like say, the Lost Digimon Partners. (Shocked, Axew and the girls got furious) Tippi: You wouldn’t! Iris: You can’t do this! K. Rool: Oh, we can. Skurvy: And we will. (With that, the pirates left their prisoners behind to go to Skull Rock. Back at Ash’s team’s camp, they were asleep when Jessie’s hand shook Ash and Pikachu awake) Pikachu: (Sleepily and confused) Pika? Ash: (Sleepily) Huh? Jessie? What’s going on? Jessie: Listen, uh…. (Then, the confession-proof spell activated, preventing her from revealing what happened. After Jessie realized she, Axew, the girls, James, Meowth, Klang, and Bleck were, in fact, under that spell, she sighed and started, to her and the others’ regret, her lie) Jessie: (Lying) All of us spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Ash: (Confused) Skull Rock? Pikachu: (Confused) Pikachu? Ash: Why would they…? Meowth: (Lying) We need all of you to help us see what they’re up to for their plot. James: (Lying) And then make them confess to how to restore the Uni-Mind. Klang: (Lying) And Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi are meeting us there. Bleck: (Lying) That way we'll stop them. (Ash and Pikachu thought about it and then nods in agreement) Ash: Okay. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika, pi. (He turned to the others still sleeping) Ash: Guys! Pikachu: Pika! (The others woke up) Charmy: (Sleepily) Hold on…. That’s my s'more…. (He wakes up) Charmy: Don’t you know what time it is? Shadow: What’s happening this time, Ash? Ash: Team Rocket, Klang and Bleck, along with Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi, spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. NiGHTS: But where did Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi run off? Ash: They’re meeting us there. Therru: Are you sure? Ash: We’re sure. That’s what Jessie and the others said. (The group thought it over and nods in agreement) Cream: Okay. If they insist. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. (They get up to get ready. Later, at Skull Rock, the group looked around cautiously while Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck helped out in secret concern for their friends) NiGHTS: (Whispering) They must be here somewhere…. Silver: (Whispering to Omega) Anything yet? Omega: (Whispering) No. Nothing so far. (Suddenly, Iris’ voice called out to them) Iris: (Voice over) Hey, guys! (The others listened and spoke up while Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got concerned) NiGHTS: Iris? Is that you? Iris: (Voice over) Yeah! K. Rool and Skurvy captured me, Serena, Axew, and Tippi! Help! (Shocked, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS rushed over to the source of Iris’ voice) Ash: We’re coming, Axew and girls! NiGHTS: Hang in there! (But little did they, except Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, knew, that Iris’ voice was actually a hidden Quackerjack luring them in and the pirates, except K. Rool and Skurvy, are hidden with him, quietly chuckling evilly before Quackerjack continued his charade) Quackerjack: (Imitating Iris) Hurry! They’re gonna leave us here to drown! NiGHTS: Don’t worry, Iris, guys! Ash: We’re here! Pikachu: Pika! (But when they arrived to the source of Iris’ voice, they stopped and got confused. For Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi aren’t there. Then the others caught up with them) Zelda: What’s wrong, Ash? Ash: They’re not here. (The others, except Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket, got concerned) Vector: (Confused) But Iris’ voice was…. (Suddenly, a cannon fired at them, making them dodge the shot, while Satsuki and Kanta hid within Ash’s pants pocket. It was Skurvy’s hand cannon, and the pirates came out of hiding. Ash and NiGHTS pulled their daggers out while Pikachu prepared to fight) Ash and NiGHTS: What’s going on?! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (Suddenly, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber threw an escape-proof net over the team, except Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket, much to the good guys’ horror. Then the three anthro dogs dragged their captives away in a speed of light. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS tried to give chase, but Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage jumped in their way while Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck looked on in concern) Robo-X: (Chuckling evilly) Got your friends. Ash: Give them back now! Shredder: No. We need them to witness your defeat. Robo-X: But our fight won’t take place here. Horned Rage: Our fight is nearby Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy’ ship. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS tried to reach their friends, but the Killer Pig leapt into the air and kicked them down) NiGHTS: Guys, Jessie! Do something! Help us! (The Killer Pig pretended to be surprised) Killer Pig: (Mocking shock) Help you? (Seriously after chuckling evilly) They are helping us. Ash and NiGHTS: (Surprised) What? Pikachu: (Surprised) Pika? NiGHTS: What are you talking about? Killer Pig: They never were your friends to begin with. Horned Rage: Stabbed you in the backs like the traitors they are. (A wave of betrayal descending upon them, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket in disbelief) Ash and NiGHTS: Is this true? Pikachu: (Concerned) Pi? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck hung their heads down in guilt. Disbelief turned to anger, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got up and went up to them accusingly) Ash: We trusted you! NiGHTS: And yet you lied! Have you no shame?! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (Then, Aryll and Kairi called out to them) Aryll: Ash, guys! Kairi: Help! (Concerned for their friends, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) Ash: We’ll deal with you later! (The three rushed over to their friends still being dragged away in flight. Upon reaching them, Bushroot appeared and fired a laser at the three from his laser stun gun, stunning them) Sora: No, guys! (Then Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS fell unconscious into the flowing river. They then floated away out of Skull Rock and were gone. The pirates chuckled evilly and escaped with their new prisoners. K. Rool and Skurvy appeared behind the saddened and guilty Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, who saw the whole thing, with evil smirks) Skurvy: Relax. K. Rool: You did your part very well. Jessie: (Sadly and bitterly) Yeah. Bleck: (Sadly and bitterly) Betrayal really stings. James, Meowth, and Klang: (Sadly and bitterly) Yes. (Meanwhile, at the shores of Neverland, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS were washed ashore when they woke up slowly, coughing some water) NiGHTS: Are you okay? Ash: No! We’re not okay! Our friends were captured! Pikachu: (Nods) Pikachu! (Remembering in realization, NiGHTS nods) NiGHTS: Right. (They got up in determination) Ash: If it’s a fight those four warriors want by K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, then it’s a fight we’ll give them. (They run to the location of the ship. Back at the ship, the other teammates were shackled on the wall the same way Serena and Iris are by the pirates, and even those with powers and magic are restrained by the shackles due to them being escape and magic-proof. Even Zero, Cheese, and Froggy are locked in the same cage as Tippi and Axew. After they struggled a little, Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage arrived in front of them, and they chuckled evilly) Shredder: We just spotted Ash Ketchum and his friends heading our way. Killer Pig: The fishes have taken the bait. Link: You’re gonna kill them, are you? Skurvy: Yep. K. Rool: So enjoy the show while the rest of our crew guard you. Skurvy: And don’t think about calling out for help. For this room is sound-proof. K. Rool: And Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket will stay in here and watch you. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck hesitated upon hearing that. The other teammates, except a concerned Serena, Iris, Axew, and Tippi, turned to Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket in anger, making Meowth yelp and hide behind Jessie) Therru: You! I can’t believe we trusted you all! Blaze: Especially after we took you in! (Drake sneeringly went up to Blaze) Drake: Now, now, pyro-toots. They did their role, now it’s the warriors’ turn to do their role. (Then he, along with Ernesto, goes up to Blaze and Zelda respectively and Drake grabbed Blaze's face by the chin and Ernesto grabbed Zelda's face the same way) Drake: And who knows? Maybe you, the fiery chick, will make a fine slave girl. (Eyeing Zelda) And maybe along with that babe. Ernesto: Indeed, these encantador ''girls are so beautiful, no? ''(An angry Blaze and Zelda bites Drake and Ernesto’s hand, making them retract in pain. Then Drake smirked and backslaps Blaze across her right cheek with his hand while Ernesto slapped Zelda, much to the good guys’ shock) Silver: Blaze! Link and Aryll: Zelda! Ernesto: Two feisty little girls, huh? Drake: (Glancing at a glaring Blaze) Even fiery like this pyrokinetic pussycat. (Ratigan then came in with an evil smirk) Ratigan: The Uni-Mind is set! K. Rool and Skurvy: Perfect! (The crew left the prisoners and Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket in the room to try it out. Outside on the deck of the ship, K. Rool and Skurvy watched in anticipation) Skurvy: (Chuckling evilly) This is gonna be good. K. Rool: (Smiling evilly) Indeed. (Ratigan then typed on a keyboard to the big gun holding the corrupted Uni-Mind and made an announcement) Ratigan: Hangman’s Tree is targeted! K. Rool and Skurvy: Good! (Negaduck went up to an intercom by the door where the room containing the prisoners and Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck is and pushed it. Inside, the group saw the screen switch to Hangman’s Tree) Kairi: (Concerned) Why’s Hangman’s Tree on screen? (Then Negaduck contacted them from outside) Negaduck: The Uni-Mind, that’s what. (Shocked, the group watched on helplessly. Out on the deck, Ratigan fired the gun and the Uni-Mind’s red and purple laser shot out toward Hangman’s Tree. At Hangman’s Tree, the Lost Digimon Partners were sitting around, very hopeful that Ash and his friends will succeed. Suddenly, they see the red and purple laser coming at them) Agumon: What’s that? (Suddenly, the laser struck them. Back at the ship’s deck, K. Rool and Skurvy felt the reaction and smirked evilly) Skurvy: We can feel it! K. Rool: The control! The power! (At Hangman’s Tree, the Lost Digimon Partners have awakened with glowing blood red eyes, possessed by the Uni-Mind, and like K. Rool and Skurvy, smirked evilly) K. Rool: (Voice-over, echoing over the possessed) Evil rules! (Back at the ship’s deck, K. Rool and Skurvy laughed maniacally) K. Rool: And nobody will stop us now! Skurvy: That's right! (Inside their prison, the group saw in horror the Lost Digimon Partners now doing K. Rool and Skurvy’s evil bidding) Therru: This is not good…. Arren: Definitely not good at all…. (Zero whines in agreement. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, who saw the whole thing, got saddened and full of guilt even more. In the forest, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS continued their way to the south lagoon’s area to rescue their friends) Coming up: Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage ambush Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, and gives them a good beating, while at the same time, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck secretly break their deal with K. Rool and Skurvy behind the pirates’ backs and help the team escape so they can help Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies